one_piece_shin_sekai_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Farris Naxi ( Cinque)
Farris Naxi Also reacently being called "Cinque" Meaning Five form the time in the organization called Espada as thier Fith Seat. She posses Incredably strong and powerfull Haki as well as she has Eaten the Dio Dio no mi Also called hte Dimon Devil fruit once consumed by Dimond Jozu. When she was in the Marine's she was the rank of commador and had the nickname "Dimond Naxi" For it as well Apperance * She appears as shown with short black hair in front tied in a thin braid in the back away from view of most. it has a habit of comeing undone in a long fight however.she is also alwasy seen with blue eye shadow on and several gold and silver pircing on her ear and even a tonge stud. aside from her Commador white jacket she alwasy has on her. her outfit consits of a long black top with fingless disgner gloves and a black skirt with White Knee stockings as well and heels. she is excally 25 years old and has a lean build and is only 5 feet 6 inches tall as well. Personality * actually quite nice ,sweet and Polite she tends to studer a lot in the begging of words when embarrised or meeting someone new she seems to be the shy type of girl however she is quite powerfull pushing a topic or belife she holds dear until someone gives she does not stand down unelss taken down.she loves children and animals and conisders herself a toutor type even accientenly teacher bad guys when she forgets who she's fighting. Relationships * The Espda : she is the public face of the island of New England one of the only espada members who actuall do anything to help.but that has only helped her teahcering clidren on the island and even cleaning up the criminals on teh streets.thought this is looked down on some the fact remains she is one of the most powerfull haki users in teh group. * Zouu.D.Sinbad : She calls him Master-Sinbad becasue he was thre before she was and he was the one who took her under his wing and taught her haki in the first place. she respects this man greatly and listens to his every words like their were the law of the sea.she is offten seen next to him when they are in the same room. * Celistal Nobels : Other wise called the celsital dragons she is indeed part of the lineeage however she doens't relate to them anymore. when she was old enought she ran away form marijose and joined the marine stright away to help the world she has not wanted anything to do with them since. Ablilites/Attacks * Dio dio no mi/Dimond : Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to transform parts and most likely all of his body, into diamond. This power has earned him the nickname "Diamond Nexi".3 It can be mistaken for a Logia-type due to the fact that she can willingly transform his entire body into an element, something that distinguishes Logia users from Paramecia users; but it is a Paramecia-type due to the fact she cannot reform something like an arm after it was severed.He also has not been seen producing diamond outside the perimeter of his body, which is one of the common characteristics of Logia-users. This implies that it could be a fruit that grants the user the power to encase himself rather than transforming. This powers give him the ability to greatly increase his offensive and defensive capabilities, as his already strong physical attacks are enhanced by the density of his diamond body.His defenses seem to enhance exponentially, and he is able to block the strongest slash in the world from the world's greatest swordsman, Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk with no visible damage to himself, as diamond is one of the hardest substance in the One Piece world, along with Seastone and the Poneglyphs. and she layers the hardness of the dimond body along with her full body ardament haki giveing her Extream Educrace adn increased strenght given her weak frame Natural Speed : she is extreamly light weight becuase of her light frame and body her natual speed are far greater than any normal rokushiki user with soru so she is able to utlizie her devil fruit thought she does slow down in full body dimond form Haki Ardament Master : she is a master of ardament haki letting her cover her entire body in a full haki form however it is weaker than Zouu sinbad who tought her so she make it much stonger by layering on her devil fruit Mulipling her Offince and Defence by a lot.by doing this she goes into a state of extream endurace and defence hardling feeling any attack that do not have a lot of weight or power in them. Observation Haki :she has shown to have Observation haki as well thought it is unsure excally the full ablity of this she has shown to be able to dodge bullets and laster blast form human wepons at her.she has shown thought that her Observation Lvs are either very advance but it is doubtfull they are master lv just yet Attacks Brilliant Punk (ブリリアント・パンク Buririanto Panku?): Basically a powerful tackle, she rushes towards an enemy at high speed and slams the person with his diamond-transformed forearm, dealing damage and launching the target a fair distance back. This was first seen being used against Crocodile Cabochon Knuckle (カポションナックル Kaposhon Nakkuru?): It is a simple punch from the left, with his fist turned into diamond. Cabochon is a type of gemstone cut. the force of this single punc however has as much damage as brillant punk Punk Barrage : A simple barrage of punches with the fist trasformed into Dimond, the speed of witch is equviland to that of rokushiki's soru and can he shot out at a distance as well Octagon Hammer (オクタゴンハンマー Okutagon Hanma?): holds his arms above his head, turns them into diamond, and slams them down on his opponent. Octagon is a type of diamond cut. Dispersion Impact (ディスパーションインパクト Disupāshon Inpakuto?): While on solid ground, she smashes the ground, grabs a huge chunk of earth, and throws it onto his opponents. Dispersion is a light phenomenon that occurs in diamonds. History * When she was but 14 she ran away from the holy land Marijose escapeing on a supply ship that offten came she was called the SHinnig gem of Marijose becasue of the Ablity of the Dimond fruit that made her shine in the sunlight when ever she used it.but becuase of this the men of Marijose gauked over her all the time she hated being looked at like that and wanted to do more in her life.after running away she joined the navy were for the nexy 5 years she spent on active duty rasing threw the ranks in record time getting to the rank of cammador even.she was a proud and devoted marine who belvied in the sense of jutice and perserving it in the world.that became her everything saveign lives and keeping other safe but her whole world came crashing down one day. On a mission as a Commador she was to Defend a cargo one day it was a simple enought task it was attacked end on end by over 100 people wearing all black at night but their were no match for her. as they reached the destination she took a peek behind the critan of the cargo she was trasporting wondering what was so important. and what she was horrifed her in teh cargo were clidren and young women bound by chain and collars crying their eyes out, she turned the the people wearing black taking off their mask they were regualar villagers off the town the women and children were taken from. and right in front of her a celistal dragon shouted "FIRE" as the navy soliders fired into the Villagers blood splattred across her face and teh nobel thanked her for "Protecting" his Property. and in that moment her hand shifted to dimond and slaped him across the face hard enought to send him threw a wall.and with tears in her eyes she freed the prisoners but when she got back to base she expected her boss to priase her for doing the right thing but no. she was Dihonorably discharged for injuring a Inoccent Cilvilan she was shocked at this not soon after she jointed espada on the words that she could make the world safer seeing as the shibukai Nobuna ran it. that was were she meet Zouu and he tranied her in the haki she now posses.